All the Time
by Yumi Asuka
Summary: Musashi passed the high school all the time on his way to work, but it wasn't until he returned a stray ball with a kick that the blonde talked to him. AU. MusashixHiruma. Rated for lemon and a certain blonde's profanity.


Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 and thus do not make any profit from this story.

----------------------------------------------------

Construction wasn't the most amazing job. Changing hours, few days off. Then the time when the job was done. A worker never knew until the job was finished whether or not they'd have a place at the next site. That's what being a part time meant. Stability was for career men.

Still, it didn't get to Musashi. He had bills to pay, sure. A steady income would make things more comfortable too, of course. But Musashi didn't live to work. Musashi wasn't living for anything. And it had been that way for quite some time. Yet he kept working. It was something he was good at. So he worked. It paid bills and gave him something to do.

Musashi sighed as he continued his way to work. Even when he told himself all these things, didn't mean he was particularly happy about it. Thankfully moping wasn't his style. He picked up his pace determined to get to work quickly. The site was within walking distance, which he was glad for. The places he passed were rather interesting. He glanced to his side as he passed the high school.

Just as every other morning the American Football team was out practicing. He would usually pause to watch. It was refreshing to see the teens dedication. Without realizing, Musashi had slowed his pace. He had no one to admit it to, but he was sure he'd enjoy playing also. There was a sudden shout and Musashi's gaze focused further down the field.

"C'mon Hiruma!"

He couldn't keep in a small sigh as he saw the blonde once again shouting and shooting off various weapons at his team. From what he'd seen the past few weeks, the blonde was the captain and quarterback. He'd never gotten a proper look at the guy, but he seemed strong enough. He watched as the blonde kicked a ball, seemingly aiming for a smaller student closer to Musashi. As the ball sailed it was obvious it was way off. Musashi took a step back as the ball came at him, catching it easily.

"Hey, you wanna toss that back this way, max!"

Musashi glanced down at the ball in his hand, then back at the small student. Some of the other guys practicing paused to watch him. He sized up the fence in front of him and the distance to the blonde towards the other side of the field. He nodded to the kid that addressed him who smiled easily. Taking a deep breath, he dropped the ball, bunting it over the fence. The scrawny kid turned away watching it fly amazingly back to the blonde. Musashi saw the blonde catch it before waving and continuing his walk.

Back on the playing field, the blonde had an eerie smirk growing. Dark eyes followed the kicker until he was out of sight.

"I think I'm in love."

----------------------------------------------------

Much later in the evening Musashi was finally finished for the day. He stood just a block away from the site. The cool air was perfect on his exhausted body. It wouldn't be healthy to just stand around all night though, he hadn't brought a jacket with him. He continued his walk barely paying any mind to his surroundings. It was a walk he'd been on repeatedly, so even on autopilot there was no danger of getting lost.

He shivered just once as he was nearing Deimon High. Looking up from his path he stared at the playing field. It was getting darker, but he was glad he could make out the field in the lack of light. He couldn't help thinking back to earlier that day. It had felt good to kick that ball. See it sailing where he wanted it to.

A sharp whistle brought Musashi's attention back to the present. He realized he'd stopped walking and looked around. From above he saw something falling to him. Stepping back he caught a football. Looking about to find the thrower, he found Hiruma leaning on the fence a foot away. Musashi tossed the ball back at him, then continued his walk. As he passed, Hiruma pushed the ball into him.

"Hello."

Musashi stopped and stared at Hiruma. The blonde's grin was far from simple. He looked down at the ball pressed into his abdomen. Hiruma didn't pull it back, so Musashi took hold of it. When Hiruma's hands let go, he tucked the ball into his chest. Hiruma's grinned spread. He was obviously pleased.

"Hello." Musashi replied finally.

"That was an amazing kick earlier."

Musashi just shrugged. He knew it was good kick, but he wasn't sure how to take the praise. Especially from the gun-toting blonde he'd never spoken to before. He tossed the ball into the air, catching it easily. He wondered if Hiruma had a reason for staying out so late, or if he had only wanted to talk about the kick. He felt Hiruma eyeing him not really caring, but slightly curious.

"Have you ever played before?"

"No."

"Damn!" Hiruma let out a loud barking laugh "Natural talent."

Musashi shivered as a breeze picked up. He looked at the blonde, wondering just how long this was going take. Right then nothing more than to getting home and getting warm was on his mind. Hiruma noticed his shiver and the look and smirked. The blonde made a sweeping motion with his hand and the two began walking. Musashi glanced at Hiruma from the corner of his eye.

The blonde was skinny, but with plenty of muscle. Still Musashi knew he was probably the stronger of the two and saw no harm in letting the blonde know where he lived. If his motives were anything bad, Musashi could handle him easily. Comforted that he'd be able to control whatever was going to happen, he kept walking silently.

"My name's Hiruma."

"Musashi" He says, not giving his real name and not caring.

"I see you all the time watching morning practice."

Musashi nods. He wasn't going to lie. Still the way Hiruma managed to say it sounded like he was some old pervert.

"You ain't in school are you?"

"Nope." Musashi is slightly surprised at Hiruma's calm face and even tone.

"You work part-time?"

Musashi just nodded this time. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"You really impressed the monkey with that kick." Hiruma says, turning the topic back to the kick. "I'm the kicker right now, but my aim is shit."

Musashi stopped outside of his apartment complex. Hiruma glanced up at the building still grinning. He looked back at Musashi.

"How old are you?"

Musashi nearly laughed. He had expected that question much earlier. Seems like it wasn't as important to Hiruma.

"Seventeen."

"So you are a drop-out."

Musashi ignored Hiruma's discovery and looked longingly up at his apartment. He was so close. Still Hiruma didn't seem ready to leave him be.

"Come play football with us."

"What?" Musashi stareed at Hiruma incredulously.

"You're old enough to go to Deimon, I could get you in." Hiruma grinned deviously.

Musashi shook his head.

"Why not?" Hiruma sneers. "I've seen how you stare at the field. I know that kick felt good."

"I've got to work."

"Who says?"

"I do. I'm not quitting my job, and I can't go to school."

"You said so yourself it's part-time."

"That's not the point."

Musashi could see by now that Hiruma was nearing explosion. The blonde have his way though. He said he wouldn't quit and he meant it. Standing patiently, Musashi's muscles tensed in case Hiruma gets violent. Instead Hiruma's frown slipped and he was smirking once again.

"I see."

Musashi watched him walk away without another word. Hiruma stopped only a couple feet away.

"Wouldn't it be a fitting place for you though?" he said before glancing over his shoulder, "_Deimon _High_._ We could use an actual demon as a kicker."

Musashi's mouth fell open slightly. Hiruma continued to stare at him over his shoulder, his eyes challenging him. Musashi furrowed his brows. It had to be a joke. The blonde was just trying to get a rise out of him. Yet he couldn't stop himself from taking a step in Hiruma's direction. Expression hardening once again, he concentrated to see clearly in the now dark street. His eyes widened when he found what he thought he wouldn't see for a long time.

Hiruma grinned, realizing Musashi sees him now. Truly sees him. He snickered and can't help but spread his wings. Hell he was proud of them. Mostly for the fact that they weren't the pure white most wanted from their wings. The feathers were more of an ivory, speckled with grey. He could stand having sissy wings if they were less sissy. They stayed spread and Hiruma let Musashi stare for a moment longer before folding them back.

"Awesome huh?" he said with a laugh. "I'm sure some would say your kind would suit me better."

That shook Musashi. He took a step back. Hiruma narrowed his eyes at him. Musashi flexed his shoulders without thought, suddenly conscious of a weight he'd slowly forgotten about. It took all his willpower not to look behind him. He knew what was there. Knowing was enough to keep him in control. That, and good concentration and he felt the weight disappear.

"Hm, how old are you again?" Hiruma asked quietly before shaking his head. "See ya around Musashi."

Musashi watched the blonde walk out of his sight. Even when he was gone, what he'd seen refused to leave Musashi's mind. Body on autopilot once again, he entered his apartment. As he went through his nightly routine, his mind continued to wander. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect in the next few days, though he wouldn't be surprised if Hiruma showed up to harass him ever day of the following week. Musashi let out a soft curse as he laid down. He'd be taking a different route to work for a while.

----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't for two more weeks that Musashi saw Hiruma again. After not being harassed by the other, he thought it safe to take his usual short cut home. He should have known better than to assume someone like Hiruma would let anything go. Sure enough he was waiting in the exact same place as before, a dog at his side this time. Musashi stopped a few feet from him when he realized he was there. He sighed, ready to deny the angel again, completely confident he'd walk away from the confrontation getting his way. They stood staring each other down until the dog let out a loud yip and trotted to Musashi.

"Cerberus, you traitor!"

Musashi smirked and knelt down. Ignoring it wouldn't make either of them go away. It wasn't the most attractive dog. Given it's name, Musashi had to wonder about Hiruma's sanity. The dog happily drooled all over Musashi's outstretched hand. He heard footsteps approaching, but didn't bother to lift his head, just continued to pet the dog.

"Musashi, Cerberus." he heard Hiruma grumble followed by a sharp pop.

"You named him after a demon dog, you expect he'd be loyal to you exclusively?"

"He usually is." Hiruma chuckled darkly, "Maybe he can see you."

Musashi's hand stilled. He hadn't even been thinking about his real identity when he'd made the comment. Another sigh slipped out. Somehow he'd managed to get through the last two weeks thinking Hiruma was truly insane and didn't know the truth. Now he realized Hiruma was slightly insane and still knew the truth.

"So how's work?" Hiruma asked.

Musashi stood slowly not liking his tone. Finally faced with Hiruma, he noticed the blonde's jaw shifting before a bubble erupted from his lips covering his smug expression.

"Fine."

"Oh really?" Hiruma lifted a brow, his jaw practically splitting from his grin.

Musashi cursed. He hadn't thought Hiruma would have resources outside of his own little world of high school football. He almost laughed at himself. Hiruma was an angel, they tend to have all-knowing attitudes and knowledge to back it up. Hiruma cackling and Musashi couldn't help but shake his head.

"So the site's all done." he said knowingly, "And you've got all this free time!"

Musashi glared at him.

"What ever will you do with it?"

Hiruma smirked evilly. Musashi cursed his luck. He turned from Hiruma and continued walking. He noticed not only did Hiruma follow, but so did Cerberus. Hiruma stared ahead, smug shit-eating grin plastered to his face. Musashi had to wonder why he was leading the blonde to his apartment again. He scolded himself, but knew he was ultimately giving in. All it had taken was Hiruma standing there and his mind was made up for him.

When they reached his apartment, Hiruma followed him wordlessly up the steps. Musashi glanced worriedly at Cerberus, but decided to save himself a rant from Hiruma. If the dog got him kicked out then he could move without issue. He held the door for Hiruma who sneered at the act. Hiruma and Cerberus both walked in and settled themselves on the couch as if they owned the place.

"Not bad, demon."

"Don't call me that, angel."

Hiruma didn't reply, but Musashi was struck by how odd it meant to call Hiruma that. It felt like a pet name for a lover when he said it.

They settled into a discussion about school and practice after that. Hiruma informed him that he'd already made up a transcript for him. When Musashi asked how he got his real name, Hiruma just cackled. Luckily Musashi was a laid back guy and at this point if Hiruma wanted to tell him about plans to rob a bank he wouldn't care. When all the business talk was done Musashi couldn't help ask about Hiruma. Especially about why he was there in the first place.

"I'm on vacation" Hiruma grinned.

"You assimilated yourself into this place for vacation?"

"Mmhm" Hiruma blew a bubble, "For the American Football!"

"Why not go to America then?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Hiruma scowled, "They invented the damn sport, these guys practically worship it. Besides, I get to shoot at people and play."

"At least that explains how all those fire-arms can materialize outa nowhere."

At the mention of his weapons Hiruma's expression became proud and he pulled out a smaller hand held gun.

"How do you get away with it?"

"With what?" Hiruma asked innocently.

"Having weapons in a school, blackmail, whatever it is you do to get your way."

"Fear is a very powerful tool." Hiruma turned serious "I've never hurt anyone."

"Well there's something to be glad for." Musashi stuck a finger in his ear as he raided his fridge.

"What's the point of being here if I can't enjoy myself." Hiruma shouted putting his weapon away.

"What happens when you have to leave?"

Hiruma narrowed his eyes.

"What do you care?" he frowned "Shouldn't you be trying to seduce me from heaven or something anyway?"

Musashi simply shrugged. Hiruma growled blowing another bubble that popped quickly from the force. Cerberus barked obnoxiously at the sound of his master's growling. Hiruma smirked down at the dog. Standing from his seat he made his way to the door and pushed Cerberus out of it. He slipped his shoes back on smiling to himself now. Musashi could see he was proud of himself.

"See ya tomorrow kicker."

Musashi snorted at his new nickname. At least it wasn't demon.

----------------------------------------------------

"We did it!" Hiruma shouted.

He threw an arm around Musashi. His other arm was busy shooting off a rather large gun. Musashi smiled at the rest of the team, everyone shouting much like Hiruma. It felt good to win. His smile grew; it felt even better having made that long field goal. He felt Hiruma's arm on him tighten. Musashi's smile faltered when he looked to his friend to see him staring at him so strongly. Hiruma smirked once again and turned back to his team.

"We're going out!"

Everyone let out another round of excited shouts. They all marched proudly toward the locker room. Hiruma's arm slid from around Musashi as they walked. Musashi didn't say anything as he reached the locker room. Everyone was speeding through changing, adrenaline having yet to dissipate. Musashi shook his head when Hiruma had to shoot off his gun reminding some of the guys to shower.

"I ain't takin out a bunch of stinking kids! Shower off properly, cool down!"

Musashi let himself laugh easily around his team. His own adrenaline still pumping. Monta giving him a high five on his way to the showers. Thinking back on everything, he found it amazing how easily he was accepted. When he'd shown up for morning practice Monta had been the first to approach him. The boy hadn't forgotten his kick and immediately started hounding him with praise. Hiruma had heard the noise and had gathered the team to introduce their newest team mate.

After that it was custom to see Hiruma and Musashi together. It wasn't intentional for Musashi. He was just most familiar with Hiruma and although some of the other guys were much more polite, like Kurita, he was more comfortable around Hiruma. Hiruma noticed he was practically on the verge of being uncomfortable with everyone else and loudly told him one day on the walk to his apartment that he needed to fucking relax and forget anything but football. It worked and Musashi was since able to become friends with his team.

He was still smiling as he finished washing and dressed. The thought of thanking Hiruma for badgering him into joining the team was there everyday. It was dismissed though. He knew Hiruma would just shoot a gun at him for saying unnecessary things. They both knew what little a bullet could do to him, but it was the principle of the matter. Hiruma liked to keep things in. Musashi was sure Hiruma knew he was grateful. He was sure it was why despite who they truly were, they'd become friends.

"Come on old man!" Hiruma's shout got him out of his thoughts and out of the locker room.

----------------------------------------------------

The party Hiruma promised led the team to a restaurant not far from Deimon. Hiruma had obviously been there before. As soon as they entered they were led to a large table already set with sake. Musashi shook his head. Hiruma being an angel was becoming more and more unbelievable. Still he said nothing. Just sat and enjoy himself. He was chatting with Kurita about Kurita's desserts when he noticed Hiruma staring firmly off next to him.

He followed his gaze and saw Sena talking with Monta. He turned back to Hiruma to see his gaze hadn't faltered. Musashi narrowed his eyes. It was common knowledge Hiruma paid special attention to the tiny running back. It was obvious every time the boy was injured or bullied. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what exactly went on between the two. Musashi lowered his eyes, not even noticing Kurita giving him funny looks. It wasn't any of his business. If the two were close, then so be it. Hiruma wasn't only his to be friends with.

Musashi heard a growl and looked up to see Hiruma smirking at Sena now. He looked to the other boy and could see Sena blushing at Hiruma. Musashi's eyes widened. He set his sake cup down, not feeling all that great. This time when Kurita tried to get his attention he noticed.

"Are you okay, Musashi?"

"Yeah, fine." Musashi saw it wasn't enough to convince his concerned friend "I'm just finally winding down."

Kurita nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"What's the matter, can't hold your alcohol?" he could hear Hiruma's smirk.

Musashi quickly shot down the rest of his sake, ignoring the blonde. Hiruma didn't say anything and Musashi turned to him. Hiruma's gaze was already back on Sena causing him to bite back another sigh. There was a little realization that even if he had been ill Hiruma would have still been too busy. Musashi stood then, the need for air desperate. He gave Kurita a reassuring pat on the back to keep him from speaking up. Once outside Musashi let out a deep sigh. His body was more than capable of handling alcohol of any amount. As he stood there though, he liked to pretend to himself that that was why he was outside. Away from Hiruma.

----------------------------------------------------

Before he knew it, everyone else was walking outside. There were a few words exchanged with some of his more sober team mates. Yet he waited and wondered why he was waiting. Hiruma would probably just go home anyway. As he stood the doors opened again and Hiruma stepped through, a passed out Sena in his arms. He nodded at Musashi before turning away. Musashi understood this to mean follow.

Musashi trailed behind Hiruma not entirely sure if he wanted to go along with him. His gut was all twisted up at the sight of Sena curled neatly in Hiruma's arms. Musashi hated to admit it to himself but he was uncomfortable with what he was seeing. He didn't want to see it. But one look from Hiruma and he couldn't not follow. So he just stayed behind him, dealing with his growing insecurities silently.

He noticed Hiruma stop ahead of him. As he neared he obediently opened the gate quietly for Hiruma. Hiruma smirked at him, probably itching to call him a dog for his loyalty, but remained silent. Musashi stayed outside the yard watching as Hiruma made it to Sena's window and inside without a sound. The idea of Hiruma knowing his way around the boy's room so well left a bad taste in his mouth. He waited a few minutes until Hiruma reappeared and joined him outside the yard.

"Damn shrimp drank too much." he cursed as they started walking again.

But Musashi could hear the fondness in his voice. Increasing the distance between them, he simply nodded and let Hiruma start a replay of the earlier game. He listened half heartedly as he subtly praised Sena for his skills in evading the opposing team. The feeling of pride for his kick left him and Musashi shut Hiruma's voice out for the remainder of the walk. His mood darkened the closer they got to his apartment. Hiruma however didn't seem to notice as he told Musashi that he needed water and was going to come inside.

Barely able to control himself, he let Hiruma in without a word. He wanted nothing more then to shove the blonde out and sleep away the feelings he was having. But he was Hiruma. And he couldn't deny Hiruma no matter how much it pained him. So there they were on his little couch sitting quietly. Hiruma had gotten his own water, but when he was finished Musashi offered to get him more on his way to the kitchen. He'd only just stood up before Hiruma was suddenly up and in front of him.

Musashi stared at the blonde with wide eyes when he closed the distance between the two. Hiruma pressed his chest up against Musashi's. Musashi stood still, not reacting. Hiruma lifted a brow at the lack of response. Smirking he drew his arms up around Musashi's neck. This had Musashi really looking at Hiruma finally. Still Hiruma wasn't getting what he was seeking. He frowned at Musashi.

"What the fuck are you," he said bitterly "Some sort celibate demon?"

Musashi sighed, nearly rolling his eyes. The only thing restraining him from doing so was the thought that Hiruma can make a lot of noise with those guns of his.

"You know we can't be involved."

"Ugh, a law abiding demon." Hiruma threw out his arms, "Is this some sort of punishment?"

"No not that." he replied growing irritated.

"So what's your problem?"

Musashi struggled for the words. He wanted it. He wanted everything and anything Hiruma would give him. Slender arms were once again around his neck and Musashi let them stay. He blew out a frustrated breath and stared at Hiruma. The blonde was about as subtle as his guns, so he decided blunt would be best.

"Sena."

"What's the shrimp got to do with any of this?" Hiruma was clearly annoyed with the topic as he ran his hands through Musashi's hair.

"You two are together" Musashi held back a moan at the feeling of Hiruma's hands on his scalp "This isn't right."

To his surprise Hiruma burst into a fit of laughter. Musashi watched him growing more and more angry. Hiruma had nothing to laugh about. He had Sena, he couldn't do this with Musashi too. He may be a demon, but Musashi had morals. He tried to push Hiruma from him, but the blonde simply jumped up and wound his legs around Musashi's waist.

"Knock it off Hiruma."

"No you stupid demon."

Musashi growled and felt the weight on his back again. As soon as he felt the weight he saw Hiruma's wings appear fluttering behind the blonde.

"I was wondering what was up with you tonight." he said nonchalantly as he stroked Musashi's leathery wings.

"St-stop."

"Ya know, up there, we kinda joke about a lot of things."

Musashi had no choice but to listen as Hiruma kept up the attention in his wings.

"And when one of us finally gets to be a guardian, we call it vacation."

Musashi managed an understanding gasp. The very first thing Hiruma had mentioned after he'd outted himself and Musashi was that he came here for vacation.

"So Sena.."

"Sena is my job."

Musashi felt like a complete idiot. Without uttering a word he sank into the couch. Hiruma shifted on top of him and suddenly he was smiling. Hiruma was now straddling his legs and upon seeing the smile smirked. He leaned forward, his ass grinding down onto Musashi's groin. Musashi groaned at the feel.

"All better now old man?"

Musashi didn't even think before leaning just enough and running his tongue over Hiruma's lips.

"Couch or bed?" Hiruma asked shuddering.

Musashi decided quickly, his hand already cupping Hiruma's ass as he stood and all but ran to his bedroom. Hiruma sucked at his neck mercilessly as he was set on the bed. Musashi laid down atop him wanting. There wasn't any part of Hiruma he didn't want. He was bruising Hiruma's lips with the force of his kisses, but he had a feeling Hiruma was beyond caring.

Hiruma growled into Musashi's mouth as his hands tried to work on Musashi's pants. This had Musashi chuckling at the blonde's struggles. He sat up atop Hiruma and quickly pulled his shirt off. Below him Hiruma was licking hi lips, but just watched. Musashi slowed his hands down when they reached his pants.

He was going to enjoy this. If this was a better way to get Hiruma frustrated he'd do it. The blonde was nearly snarling at him and Musashi couldn't go any slower. It was the look in Hiruma's eyes. The displeased passion that burned them brightly. Musashi knew Hiruma was restraining himself. For whatever reason it went straight to his groin. Hiruma not getting his way was amazing for his libido.

When he finally had his pants undone and hanging off his hips he smirked down at Hiruma. He was pleased when Hiruma only stared up at him for a few moments. That gave him a bit of confidence that he wasn't the only one that had it bad. Unable to restrain himself he leaned down on Hiruma once more, with a shallow thrust of his hips.

"You gonna get undressed?" he whispered into Hiruma's ear before giving it a slow lick.

Hiruma groaned and pushed Musashi away in no time. While Hiruma was struggling to get his clothes off as fast as possible, Musashi scooted back to stand at the foot of the bed and remove his pants and boxers. He heard a quiet moan and looked up to see Hiruma already naked and stroking himself. Their eyes locked and Musashi watched Hiruma's burn again as he put one knee on the bed. The idea of making him wait again crossed his mind and Musashi couldn't help but grin.

Musashi stopped altogether and watched Hiruma. Seeing the blonde so comfortable in pleasuring himself for his audience was amazing. Musashi's gaze was split between Hiruma's mouth where his sharp teeth were nearly tearing his bottom lip apart and his hand that was stroking himself impatiently. Musashi caught Hiruma's eyes and held them.

"Asshole." Hiruma ground out realizing Musashi wasn't going any further until he finished.

Musashi grinned at getting his way and finished climbing on the bed. He held himself above Hiruma, his hand wandering to his own hardening cock to stroke himself slowly. It was difficult to keep his strokes light as he feasted on the sight of Hiruma. Musashi was surprised when Hiruma started making desperate groans.

"Gen!" Hiruma suddenly shouted.

Musashi shuddered at the sound of his name. Deciding to make up for making him wait, Musashi lowered himself onto Hiruma. He moved Hiruma's hands away from his cock, lacing their fingers and pinning it to the bed next to them. Slowly he lined their bodies up perfectly, letting out his own moan when their cocks rubbed together. He set a slow rhythm, their precum slick. Hiruma was nearly there and Musashi couldn't help slipping a hand between them to add more friction. Hiruma was shouting at this point, curses and moans of his name kept Musashi mesmerized as he worked the blonde.

Hiruma tensed under him and he gave his cock a few strong squeezes. He felt it when Hiruma came; it flowed over his hand, dripping onto the bed on either side of them. Musashi continued to milk Hiruma until he heard a bitten back whimper. He looked down at Hiruma and gasped. Hiruma's wings were spread underneath him. Musashi was in awe as he watched Hiruma's wings flutter. He was shaken out of his daze by a hand sliding up and down his cock.

"You're an asshole."

Musashi grinned and licked at the blood on Hiruma's lips.

"You said that already."

"Because it's fucking true." Hiruma growled.

Musashi took advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. For a brief moment he just lapped at the inside of Hiruma's mouth and Hiruma let him. Then Hiruma was moaning and rubbing his tongue along Musashi's. The two enjoyed the kiss for quite a while before Hiruma once again grew restless. Musashi felt Hiruma's cock grow stiff again against him. Hiruma grasped the hand he'd used to pin his down and brought it to his mouth.

"You are going to fuck me." Hiruma commanded before slipping two of Musashi's fingers into his mouth.

Musashi held his breath at the first swirl of Hiruma's hot tongue. Hiruma, completely aware of the effect, viciously sucked on the fingers in his mouth. He smirked as Musashi groaned and closed his eyes. Hiruma continued to sweetly torture Musashi. Musashi's wings shuddered closely to his body. He was slightly disappointed they had yet to spread, but he could be slightly patient about that he decided. Satisfied with the job he'd done, Hiruma let the fingers fall from his mouth.

Musashi, feeling the absence of Hiruma's amazing tongue, opened his eyes. He found Hiruma gazing up at him expectantly. With a tiny smirk, Musashi trailed his fingers down Hiruma's neck, down between his pecs. Hiruma sucked in a breath as he circled his belly button. Raising a brow at the involuntary act, he lowered his mouth and kissed Hiruma's abdomen. Hiruma let out a small sigh which had Musashi smiling softly. His tongue circled Hiruma's belly button like his fingers had, before delving in. Hiruma arched into him with a groan.

Musashi let out a satisfied noise before leaning back up to kiss Hiruma, while his fingers finished their journey. They ghosted over Hiruma's cock and balls. Hiruma was growling into their kiss, but Musashi refused to let him win. He was still feeling a bit insecure from earlier at the restaurant and welcomed any chance to keep Hiruma flustered. As long as he was flustered he couldn't forget who was doing it to him.

Hiruma's hips were shoving themselves down at this point trying to get a firmer touch from Musashi's fingers where he wanted it. Musashi's fingers stayed lazy as they rubbed at Hiruma's entrance. When he barely avoided getting his lip gnawed off he pressed harder and Hiruma sighed. As one finger slip inside slowly, Musashi groaned at the tight heat around his finger, his cock throbbing. Hiruma was back to impatiently moving his hips.

"Relax." Musashi snickered.

"Fuck, prep me" Hiruma growled "but don't be so God damned slow about it."

Musashi had to bite back a laugh at Hiruma's choice of words, but complied nonetheless. He moved his single finger quicker, crooking it before adding another. With the two inside he began to spread them, hoping to stretch Hiruma enough. He continued to scissor his fingers as Hiruma's hips picked up pace. Aware of what Hiruma was doing he joined him, moving his fingers faster in and out of him. Suddenly Hiruma's back arched completely off the bed and he let out a shout.

"Hurry up!"

Musashi drew his fingers out of Hiruma quickly. Even he couldn't stand to torture Hiruma with a slow pace any longer and spit into his palm before stroking his cock. Below Hiruma shifted and mumbled something to himself.

"What?"

Hiruma glared up at Musashi and just mumbled again.

"C'mon Hiruma." Musashi was getting impatient with this.

"My wings hurt all right?!" Hiruma glared at the wall next to him.

Musashi stared down at him in mild concern. He sighed before reaching down and hauling Hiruma up with him. Skilled fingers were pressed into the area around the base of his wings. Hiruma sighed obviously enjoying the massage. He arched into Musashi before pulling away.

"Enough!" he shouted turning around and falling gracefully onto his hands and knees. "Fucking foreplay."

Musashi stared at Hiruma for the longest time. It surprised him to see Hiruma in a way. His cock twitched when Hiruma looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"You just gonna stare all night or are you gonna fuck me?"

Hiruma watched him for a moment frowning. He was chewing the inside of his lip uncertainly, wishing he had gum. He recovered quickly though and sneered at Musashi.

"If you change your mind again" he said in a dark voice "I swear I will shoot you in places that are a bitch to regenerate."

Musashi winced noticeably. Catching the movement Hiruma chuckled. He was satisfied when he saw Musashi grasping his hips and rubbing against him. Hiruma gasped and pressed back onto Musashi's cock. When Musashi stilled, he smirked thinking the demon was going to cum. Musashi leaned further over him and Hiruma tensed expectantly. As impatient as he was there was a smile on his face when he felt a kiss soft between his shoulder blades. Hiruma let out a sudden loud hiss, still grinning. He hadn't expected Musashi to be a biter; he could feel his blood flowing from the wound. Feeling a warm tongue lave the abused flesh, Hiruma let himself purr in appreciation.

Musashi leant back and grasped his cock. If he was impatient for the main act, he knew Hiruma must be ready to kill him. Still it had satisfied him to mark Hiruma with the bite. He tried to remember if there was a way to make it stay, but shook his head. Later. Much later. Positioning himself at Hiruma's entrance he gave a nudge to let Hiruma know. There was a slight nod of the blonde's head and he pressed forward.

He tried to go slowly, but as soon as the head of his cock was inside he was gasping from the effort. Hiruma gasping as well. With a sudden shift, his entire cock was incased in the tight heat. Shallowly thrusting his hips, fighting the urge to thrust hard. He was concerned for Hiruma. Even when he was able to slow his thrusts he realized Hiruma was still pressing his hips back against him.

"Ah, Youichi!" he tried to still the blonde's hips.

"C'mon demon, you're gonna have to do better than that." Hiruma panted.

Musashi moaned and let go of his restraint. Hell, Hiruma would be fine. He was an angel after all.

"All right then angel."

Hiruma choked on a shout when Musashi pulled out before thrusting back in roughly. Musashi tried to keep a rhythm. With Hiruma moving against him wildly though, he had little choice but to try to aim for his prostate. There was the irony of course; even on the bottom Hiruma was in charge. Musashi was thrusting into Hiruma so hard his own hips were going to sport bruises. His fingers were digging into Hiruma's hips, angry red marks left behind from his grip. Everything seemed muted except the mantra of his name Hiruma had started. Hearing his name called out so desperately he became rough.

His thrusts were going so deep, Hiruma was nearly in tears from the pleasure. His bottom lip was once again suffering from his teeth. Nothing could keep in his beautiful cries though. Hiruma had long since sunk to his elbows, his body growing tired of keeping itself up. Another rough stab at his prostate and Hiruma was nearly done. He hadn't even touched his cock since they started. Hiruma's body shook as Musashi repeatedly hit his prostate and suddenly he was coming again, a scream wrenched from his bloody lips. Hiruma's internal muscles squeezed Musashi tightly and Musashi didn't have time to pull out before he was coming inside Hiruma.

Hiruma groaned as Musashi collapsed onto him. He didn't care about his wings anymore. He was numb from his orgasm, as he assumed Musashi was too. Musashi wiggled on top of him before pulling out. There were kisses dancing up his spine, but all Hiruma could do was sigh. Musashi could do anything he wanted to him then and he wouldn't care. Musashi seemed to notice his exhaustion and moved to get up. As soon as he was off Hiruma's back, Hiruma turned onto his side and pulled him down with him. Musashi smiled and rubbed Hiruma's back.

"Want a shower?"

"Mmph." Hiruma groaned shaking his head.

Musashi laughed at Hiruma curled up in his arms before standing with Hiruma in his arms who moaned at the movement.

"I don't want to shower damnit."

"Calm down." Musashi replied before throwing back the comforter and pushing back the sheet.

Letting the comforter fall to the floor, he laid Hiruma down before laying next to him and pulled the sheet over the two of them. Feeling Hiruma scoot closer, he wrapped an arm around the skinny blonde. After they were situated comfortably, he resumed rubbing his back and closed his eyes. Although he was sure the blonde hadn't fallen asleep, he didn't say anything. There was slow content sigh that heated his chest and his eyes opened. To his surprise, Hiruma was looking right back at him. It was then Musashi noticed the weight from his back was gone as were Hiruma's wings.

"Don't think you won't be punished for this." Hiruma glared.

Musashi blinked lazily at his expression.

"When I say fuck me I mean within the next few seconds, not hours later." he said before closing his eyes once again.

The End!

----------------------------------------------------

Woo, happy times. I never thought my first ES21 fic would be MusashixHiruma XD.

This fic was for a contest the MusashixHiruma club on Y!Gal. The themes were jealousy and/or angel!Hiruma and demon!Musashi.

I obviously went with the angel and demon theme, and a smidge of jealousy. I like the universe I created and will probably write more, and not just of these two.

I did not win first place, but I did not really expect to. The art entered for the contest was amazing! I did win a drabble for being the only person to enter a fic in the contest though. Yay! I was just happy to enter the contest! It was the first time I've entered a contest, so I'm a little proud for just that.

Anway, thanks for reading!


End file.
